


the map i trace back to home

by disequilibrium



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 14:09:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5336939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disequilibrium/pseuds/disequilibrium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sometimes the heart changes its mind</p>
            </blockquote>





	the map i trace back to home

**Author's Note:**

> written for the 1d prompt challenge on tumblr, http://1dpromptchallenges.tumblr.com/
> 
> prompt: a picture of a train in a snowy landscape
> 
> (this could be either narry OR nouis, completely depends on your preference.)

 

 

The ticket’s in his hand. His fingers want to burn a hole through it. His chest is tight, his knuckles white around the handle of his suitcase. He can do it. He has to. He’s standing on the brink of his dream.

The snow falls, quiet. For a moment, that’s all there is. He closes his eyes, reminds himself to breathe; reminds himself to put one foot in front of the other. Somewhere off around him, the city stirs in its sleep. He’ll be gone before its eyes are fully open, before it climbs out of bed and looks through the window at the soft, white world.

There’s a hum in the tracks. A light through the shifting dark. So bright he has to look away. His grip on his suitcase tightens.

He’s not alone. The train wheezes into the station, slows to a stop. Even his winter jacket doesn’t keep out the cold. The man to his right, morning paper in hand, shuffles forward when the doors slide open. His feet step over the yellow line. In his mind, Niall follows.

The train is warm. The seats are hard. It rattles as it leaves the station, the snow flashing by outside, against a swath of inky blue. Between the city lights. Dancing and swirling.

His heart squeezes as they reach the bridge, and he looks out the window, down and down. The river is still. It wanders to the sea. It swallows the snow. They reach the other side. It’s the second to last time he’ll see the river; the last time he sees it, he’ll be so many miles above, looking down at the lights on the mountains, the lights of the city. He’ll watch them fade. Once the train reaches the station, once he follows the line and checks his suitcase and runs his shoes through the metal detectors. Once he boards the plane. He doesn’t know when he’ll be back again. Doesn’t know if he’ll still be Niall, then.

He’ll sit at the gate and he’ll read a glossy magazine. There will be an ache in his chest. He’ll ignore it. He’ll think about airplane peanuts and watching Two Broke Girls. He’ll touch down somewhere far away. He’ll claim his bags. He’ll get a taxi. He’ll go to his new apartment.

He slides the key in the lock, holds his breath for a moment before he turns it. The bolt gives easily. He cracks the door open, slips into the darkness beyond. Puts his suitcase by the wall, slips his feet out of his bots, unravels his scarf from around his neck, hangs up his jacket. Climbs the stairs.

The light’s just starting to filter through the windows. The house is quiet. He tiptoes to the bedroom, climbs into the bed.

There’s a shift beneath the covers. A sleepy eye, confused.

“Thought you left a half hour ago. Forget something?”

He shakes his head. Wiggles under the duvet, curls into the warmth beside him.

“Only you.”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! any comments/feedback/kudos are much appreciated. if you loved it, you can also reblog/like it on tumblr here: http://nialljustgotwet.tumblr.com/post/134321373253/title-the-map-i-trace-back-to-home-the


End file.
